


Sam Gabriel - Soul Bonding

by MoonShineD



Series: Plot Bunnies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Plot Bunny : NOT an actual storyGrace/Soul bondingPossible dubconPossible Mpreg





	

When Metadouche brought Gabriel into the story he unwittingly brought back part of Gabriel's Grace. During the brief moment Gave spent with Cas he transferred his Grace to Cas who had no idea that he now harbored what was left of the Arch Angel because Gabe's Grace was too weak/depleted to be able to manifest. When Cas returned to the bunker he brought that little bit of Gabriel with him. Gabe was drawn to Sam and because of the cracks in Sam's Soul he was able to squeeze his essence into the empty spaces. As Gabriel got stronger he became aware of the interloper using Sam's body. As Gabe recharged he pushed Gadriel out of Sam.  
The mix of Gabe's Grace and Sam's Soul was almost impossible to separate.  
From there the author can decide IF Grace/Soul can be sepperated and how, IF Sam/Gabe are stuck in Sam's vessel, IF the "bond" involves any psychic abilities, and IF Sam forgives Gabe for the intrusion because Gabe was unaware of what his Grace was was doing/his Grace was doing anything to survive.  
Happy ending is what I want but not required.


End file.
